Sue Sylvester's Daughter
by GLEEK727
Summary: Meet Amanda Sylvester.
1. Chapter 1

"You think this is hard? Try painting a live shark! That's hard." Yelled Mom.

I was watching my Mom coach cheerleading practice. I'd longed to be on the Cheerios since I was four. This year, as a freshman, I finally had my opportunity.

The next day at Cheerios tryouts, my routine was going perfectly. That is, until I slipped. It was humiliating.

I didn't make the Cheerios squad. I was walking through the hallway, when Rachel Berry approached me. "Hi! My name is Rachel Berry!"

"I'm Amanda Sylvester." I mumbled.

"Not as in… Sue Sylvester?" she asked.

'That's my mom."

She looked shocked, but continued. "Anyways, I was wondering if you'd consider joining glee club. We meet tomorrow at three."

I nodded, considering my invitation. How could I not make cheerleading? Surely mom would reconsider.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at dinner, I asked Mom, "Do you think you could give me another tryout?"

She laughed. "No chance."

"Why not? You know I practice all the time."

"You're not exactly Quinn Fabray."

"Well I 'm sorry I'm not a 'young Sue Sylvester' or whatever you called it." I practically screamed.

The next day at school, I attended the glee club meeting.

Rachel immediately introduced me to the group. "Guys, this is Amanda Sylvester. She's the new member that _I_ found."

Mr. Schuester said, "We're happy to have you, Amanda."

I sat through the rest of the meeting, thinking. That is, until Mr. Schuester said, "Uh, Amanda? Do you think maybe you could sing a song for us?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Schue."

I began to sing. The rest of the glee club just kind of stared.

"I found her!" yelled Rachel.

"That was amazing, Amanda! Everybody, give Amanda a hand." Said Mr. Schuester.

When I got home that night, Mom was furious.

"So you think that you can betray me and go join up with Schuster?" she screamed.

"You're the one who didn't put me on the cheerleading team." I pointed out.

Mom was furious, "Get out of my house."

It was obvious that she was dead serious.

"Just give me a few minutes to pack."

She sighed, "Make it quick."


	3. Chapter 3

OK, if I don't start getting reviews on this, I'm stopping this story! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

I am not writing any more fanfictions ever! I've received some downright mean comments, especially from TheMozzyOne.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm continuing the stories! Thank you for the kind comments! Update tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the kind comments! TheMozzyOne, I totally forgive you. I am going to continue this story.

I arrived at school when Mr. Figgins' monotonous voice came over the sound sytstem. "Amanda Sylvester, please come up to the office at once."

This was odd. I wasn't a troublemaker, that was my older sister, Hannah. What could I have possibly done?

When I got to the office, the secretary pointed me to the counselors office. Ms Pillsbury greeted me. "Hello, Amanda.'

"Hi." I muttered.

"Sit." She said.

"So did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, No. I just thought maybe there were some things you might want to discuss."

When I didn't respond she said, "For example, you might want to discuss your mom kicking you out of the house."

"Who told you about that?"

She didn't answer my question. "So, do you have a place to stay?'

I shook my head.

"Well, I did sort of have an idea…"

Please review this!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! I am now trying to come up with an idea for my next story, so please help me out!

I was still confused about why Ms. Pillsbury wanted to talk to me. I could always just go live with my older sister, Hannah.

You see Hannah has always been… rebellious. She is twelve years older than me, twenty-six. During her high school years, she and Mom argued quite frequently. Hannah had disagreed with Mom over many things, mainly Mom's obsession with winning. She and Mr. Schuester had gone to high school together and had been in the glee club at the same time.

That night, I called my sister.

"What's up, Mandy?"

I hated when she called me that, but now was not the time to bring this up. "Mom kicked me out."

"I'll come get you. Where are you right now?" she asked.

Minutes later, my sister pulled up. "Is it safe to get in the car with you?" I asked. I was making reference to the three cars my sister had totaled.

She mock pouted. "Hey! I've gotten a lot better."

We had a good night, watching TV and playing boar games, as corny as that sounds. I almost forgot about my problems with Mom.

Almost.

The next day at school, I walked into glee rehearsal, preparing to listen to my peers' duets.

Two minutes later, the person I would have least expected to be there walked into the room."

"Hey kids! I'm the new co-glee club director." She said, sounding falsely cheery and bright.

Nobody was as surprised as I was. Mom always had an ulterior motive.

Always.

Please review this! I'm feeling like nobody is reading these!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I was kind of disappointed at the lack of feedback. Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

To all my faithful readers:

Thank you for reviewing my stories. I wanted to ask a question. What story should I do next? I have a couple options, so please vote on the one you would like to see.

Glee. The Cohen Changs, where Mike and Tina are siblings. I wrote the first chapter already.

Twilight- New Cullens. The Cullens adopt both Bella and Jacob from a young age. First chapter is already done.

Glee- Puck and Rachel are offered their own TV show.

Twilight- Edward feels sorry for Jacob and decides to take him under his wing.

Glee- Finn's half-sister moves in with the Hudson-Hummels and she and Quinn are best friends.


	10. Chapter 10

To my readers:

I am having some serious trouble continuing this story. I need some new ideas! I'd really appreciate it if you could help me out. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

At school the next day, Puck approached me. I didn't know him all that well, but I knew Puck's reputation. He was a player that uses girls and then leaves them after he gets what he wants.

"Hey Olivia," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Its Olivia, Puck."

He smiled and said smoothly, "Oh, I know that."

"What do you want?"

He smiled. " A guy can't just talk to a girl without him wanting something? I'm hurt."

I smiled. "_A_ guy can, nut I know for a fact that _you_ don't."

He smiled. "You know me so well, Ashley."

I didn't eve bother to correct him this time. "So what do you want?"

He smiled at me. "Let's hang out tonight."

"Why?" I asked, genuinely confused.

He smiled. "You're hot."

I rolled my eyes once again. "You're going to have to work a little harder than that, Puck."

"I'll see you at seven."


	12. Chapter 12

I just wanted to let you guys know that there is a poll on my profile asking what new story you would like to see me do next. Please vote!


	13. Chapter 13

New poll up! Who is your favorite fanfiction character? Please vote, the winning character will have a story written about them!


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry I'm ending this story! I have a lot of in-progress stories right now, and I just wasn't motivated to do this one because of the lack of response! Sorry!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the author's note! I just wanted to let you know that I can't update for a while. My stories will continue in a few weeks!**


End file.
